Secrets
by miumiu27
Summary: Sasaki Umiko, a human average girl who lives on her own since her parents dies in a accident, needs an extra for her tuition fee, then receives an offer that she can't decline. For the sake of money and her future, she accepts to regularly deliver and special item to a mansion, where the Sakamaki brothers live. Clueless of what relies on it.


Sasaki Umiko, an human average girl who lives on her own since her parents dies in a accident, needs an extra for her tuition fee, then receives an offer that she can't decline. For the sake of money and her future, she accepts to regularly deliver and special item to a mansion, where the Sakamaki brothers live. Clueless of what relies on it.

Then she met Sakamaki Reiji.

The mesmerizing man that catches her attention. She thinks that Reiji is her prince, like on the fairytale books and try to catch his attention. She promise herself that she will do everything to have his attention only to her.

But what if she found the secret that lies on the mansion. What she found out the truth about Reiji and his brothers? Will she still love him? or would she ran away for her life?

* * *

Umiko stares at the huge mansion in front of her. Amaze at the elegant style, it was like she is in fairytale. This is the first time she saw a real-life mansion, and to think that she will step a foot on the amazing mansion thrills her a lot. She blinks once, twice, thrice.

"I'm not dreaming.."-She said to herself. She clutch the trolley bag and walk towards the gate of the Mansion. She push the buzzer twice and it automatically open. She walk in the huge ground and feel amaze.

"And they actually have a fountain.."-She said with amazement in her voice. When she reach the steps to the door, she breath deeply and knock. There was no response, she knock for the second time, the door open, but when she peek inside, there was no one.

"Ohayo!"-She greeted, but still no response from anyone, or any sign of someone living there.

"A huge mansion that no one lives.."-She said. She look around and slowly open the door, she walk inside, bringing the trolley bag.

"Who are you?"

She panic hearing a voice and stood straight. She slowly turn to see who is the man.

"A-ano.. good day.. I-I was about to give-"-She was cut off by the sight of a tall, slender man with purple black hair. She stared at the man on the upper floor of the mansion, he is looking at her intently, like a wolf that would like to eat his prey, his light red eyes, that eyes that look mysterious, Umiko is mesmerize by the man.

"I don't repeat what I said."-She was back in reality when she heard his voice again. She immediately blush and bow.

"I'm sorry! I-I am Sasaki Umiko! I was ordered to bring this in this mansion,"-She said. She didn't hear any reply then lift her head to see if the man is still there.

"Oi.. oi.. what a beautiful lady is in here.."-A man with reddish hair, it falls in his shoulder. He was lean with a pale skin, he's looking at her, smiling mischievously.

"A-Ano..."-She blush when she realize that he is too near. She step back.

"Eh? Why so shy pretty little human?"-He ask.

"Laito."-She heard familiar voice. She look at him again. The mesmerizing man.

"Aist.. fine, Reiji.."-The red head man said, he wink at her and walk away.

"Leave that thing there."-He said. Umiko stared at the man who is now turning his back in her.

"W-wait!"-She blurted, she immediately cover her mouth. Reiji turn his head slightly to her.

"A-ah.. sorry, c-can I know your name, sir? Well, since I'll regularly bring things here from now on.."-She said. Reiji turn and continue to walk without even giving her a glance. Umiko just pout at the man's attitude, sure he is mesmerizing but he is a jerk. She pull the trolley bag and put it in the side, she was about to leave when the door open, a beautiful girl maybe about her age walk in, her blonde wavy swaying in her shoulders.

"Oh!" She said and bow.

"Good day! I am Sasaki Umiko."-She said.

"Eh?"-The girl said. Umiko stood straight.

"I will be regularly visit here, well, just to deliver that."-She said and pointing the bag. Yui look at the bag.

"Oh.. Hello, I'm Komori Yui."-Yui said offering her hand. Umiko smiles and accept her hand.

"Well, I better go now. Nice meeting you Komori-san."-She said.

"Yui. Just Yui."-Yui she. Umiko smiles brightly.

"Hai! Yui-san."-She said and bid goodbye. Yui smiles, its very refreshing see a new face in this mansion, well, maybe not always. But she didn't expect that Mr. Sakamaki would let a human girl deliver that _'Item'_ to the mansion, especially, she look s like she is clueless about who or what kind of beings are living in this mansion. Yui just shook her head and close the door of the mansion.


End file.
